


Long Day

by Melime



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: After a long day of work, all Kara and Lena want to do is cuddle and sleep.





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperBi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBi/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Dia Longo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413651) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Full disclosure, I haven't finished season 2 yet. So this is set around mid-season 2, with established Kara/Lena.

Kara could barely fly straight after the day she just had, and if it weren’t for the fact she couldn’t wait to go to bed, she might have even taken a cab. No one died because she couldn’t save them, so it was a good day, great even, but it seemed like every bridge and building decided to collapse on the same day, every child got lost or trapped, everything that could possibly go wrong went wrong. She even had the impression she rescued some of the same people twice.

Since no one was around to see - and when had it got so late? - she just flew through the window. Before she had a chance to get out of her uniform, she heard familiar steps in the hallway, and then Lena opened the door and walked inside.

“Hi, babe.” Lena took one look at Kara’s uniform and tired expression. “Don’t tell me you’re just getting home?”

Kara smiled and went to her, giving her a quick kiss. “Did you see the news today? It was like the whole city was falling apart, but no foul play and no one got hurt too badly. Just a massively unlucky day.”

“I did hear something about an escape from the zoo? A crash of rhinoceroses, an ostentation of peacocks, a flamboyance of flamingos and a tower of giraffes, if I’m not mistaken,” Lena said, amused. She remembered looking at the report and seeing Kara flying after the wild animals, trying to catch them without hurting them. It was truly a sight for the ages.

“Now I think you’re just showing off that you know how to call them all. And you’re forgetting the butterflies. Have you any idea how hard it is to find sixteen specific butterflies in a city this size?” Kara said, moving towards the bedroom to change her clothes.

Lena laughed, taking off her shoes and following her. “I would say impossible, but nothing seems impossible to you. Also, a group of butterflies is a kaleidoscope.”

Kara actually stopped in the middle of stripping her uniform. “I don’t know if I should be in awe of you for knowing all this, or think you’re making this up.”

“I prefer awe if I can get a say in this,” Lena joked.

Kara laughed. “And don’t think I haven’t noticed you got home even later than I did. What was that all about?”

“Practically at the same time, and unlike some people I don’t get to fly at the speed of light to avoid traffic.” Lena took her lead and began changing too.

“You’re not getting away this easy.” Kara almost went for her regular clothes, but a quick glance at the clock told her what she already knew, it would be best to just skip to pyjamas.

Lena sighed. “A board member was trying to steal money off the company. I noticed some inconsistencies in the quarterly reports and had to track down the source and cauterize the wound.”

“How bad is it?”

Lena shrugged. “Ten million, I was able to stop another twenty before it was moved. Not too bad, I caught it early enough, but if it had got past this report, there’s no telling how much we would have lost.”

“Are you sure? That sounds bad.”

“I called an emergency board meeting for tomorrow morning, and I know where his assets are. Don’t worry, we’ll make him give back every penny. I may not have my family’s proclivity for ruining people’s lives, but I’m still a Luthor, enough to keep people from getting away with this kind of thing.”

“It sounds like you’re in for a big day tomorrow too. Let me know if you need Supergirl to drop by and give everyone a lecture on why stealing is bad,” Kara said, moving to the bed.

Lena laughed, following her. “Will do.”

As soon as Lena got to the bed, Kara snuggled against her, resting her head on Lena’s chest. Kara knew she was tired, but haven’t predicted how exhausted she should feel as soon as she got a chance to relax.

“I can’t believe we barely saw each other today,” Kara said, body eager to rest but mind still too awake to drift to sleep.

“Maybe it’s time for another exclusive. We can see each other and call it work, it’s a win-win.”

Lena passed an arm behind Kara and began drawing soothing circles on her back.

“I’m afraid my boss would call that wanting to slack off with my girlfriend.” In fact he had already said that of the last piece Kara wrote about L-Corp, which was unfair, considering how she had even interviewed other members of the company.

“Even if you got to break the story on the would-be embezzler?”

“Alright, I’ve got to admit that’s tempting. I’ll see if I can convince him, he’s still trying to keep on a tight leash.”

Despite that, she couldn’t say she wasn’t learning, so she wouldn’t want to complain. Too much.

“I hate how you have to prove yourself to him, and he isn’t even willing to see how great you are.”

Kara smiled fondly, hiding her face on Lena’s chest. “I love that about you, you’re always supporting me.”

“Is that all you love about me?” Lena teased.

Kara laughed. “I love all about you, but if I were to list everything, we wouldn’t get any sleep tonight.”

“Flatterer.”

“You started it.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, allowing themselves to calm down after such an exhausting day. It wasn’t much, but at least they had this moment together. The quiet familiarity was just what they needed after getting their batteries drained by the world.

“Goodnight,” Lena said, her fingers toying idly with Kara’s hair.

Kara barely heard her, half-asleep already and too relaxed to process anything. “Goodnight,” she replied mostly on reflex.

They were asleep only moments after, still in each other’s arms. After a long day of work, there was nothing quite like cuddling together for sleep and comfort, support and company.


End file.
